Easter with the cousins
by NightmareAJ25
Summary: this is the Easter story with Bunnymund and Thackerey. they are family that had a huge fight. all the fun with the red queen, and hatter has an something to say? this photo doesn't belong to me it belongs to london-broil-fan on deviantart.


Easter with the Cousins

By PrincessMally23 &amp; PrinceThackerey

Soon then time could tell it was getting time for Thackerey to go crazy again. Mally was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as he always does when he heard Thackerey fall out bed. The kits were running around the house while Mally went upstairs to check on Thackerey, "Thackerey why did you fall out of bed this time?" Thackerey trying to climb to his feet, "Bastian kept me up all night again with the story of how we met." Mally picked up Thackerey and said "ok well we don't have time for this right now I have get the kids ready for the shop and open the shop in about an hour." As the both of them walk down the stairs they find little Amalthea trying to finish breakfast, Jareth &amp;Wesley playing pirates, and Bastian stuck to the wall by peanut butter. Mally and Thackerey's jaws drop, "guys what are you doing Amalthea &amp; Jareth set the table, Wesley help Bastian off the wall." Mally goes back to cooking while Thackerey gets his coffee then upstairs to get changed.

About 45minutes later everyone is about ready to go, a Tarrant arrives at the door, "Oh there you guys are ready to go to work and why the little ones." Meanwhile Bastian climbs then grabs his hat, and Amalthea is pouring tea, "papa can I have tea?" Tarrant surprised then says "No no my hat I can't be seen without my hat." Thackerey knees down and asks "Bastian please give your Uncle Tarrant his hat back!" After He looked at Amalthea then says "No my little princess Tarrant's blend isn't for little one like yourself." Tarrant put the tea in his hat then place his hat back on his head, Mally pulled him to the side to explain, "Tarrant our kits miss us so much that they are beginning to wonder if we love them." Tarrant looked at the children and says " Oh my well then carry on then."

As they arrived at the shop they saw a familiar figure in the shadows, "Morning mate it's been a while." Thackerey turned away from the figure and says "we are no longer family, I'm not related to you at all. The dark figure comes out from the shadows, "oh come on mate you can't be mad at me forever." Thackerey didn't even bother to hear his words, "I don't want to hear it cousin." Mally pulled Thackerey asides to kind of talk to about the problem, "Thackerey I know you are done with your cousin but you have to forgive for your kits sake." Thackerey knew that Mally was right even though he would never admit it, "ok fine but if he does it again I'll never speak to him again." Thackerey turn back to his cousin, staring in his eyes "fine but if you hurt me one more time I shall never forgive you again." He hugs Thackerey then says "Mate I never meant to hurt you only to show you that you were better than I." Thackerey signed "well you had a funny way showing it." He scratched his ears with a guilty look, "Ok so maybe I meant to show off a little but honestly the family loves you more than me."

Jareth walked up to him and asks "who are you if you don't mind me asking?" he kneed down and say "I'm Bunnymund you father cousin and the Easter bunny." Mally strolled up to Bunnymund to shake his hand, "finally I get to met you after hearing so much about you." Bunnymund scratch his head one more time "likewise mate although I haven't heard much about you." Thackerey hugged Bunnymund, "cousin how about we show you our shop." So they opened the shop to show his cousin they business they built together, "So what kind of shop is this mates?" The kits were playing with fabric by tiring each other up with it, meanwhile Thackerey was giving Bunnymund a tour of his part of the shop. "So I make hats for Tarrant in our world he is the hatter." Bunnymund had a surprised look on his face, "Oh interesting I didn't know you have a boss." Thackerey signed "yeah but he pays us very well we have tons of many for the college tuition for the four of them; besides his has a tea shop down the street." Bunnymund shock his head "well at least you have a job mate, besides being your own boss it's a pain in the butt."

Mally was trying to keep the kits under control but they end up destroying three hats, "guys we told you to be careful now we have to recreate this hat which took your father four days to create." they lowed their head and say " We are sorry daddy we didn't mean to make a mess." Thackerey ruffed their hair and says "it's ok kits I know you didn't mean to." Bunnymund started to clean up the mess, "no problem mates it's a quick clean up." Thackerey and Mally's jaws dropped "you didn't have to do it you're our guest." Bunnymund pushed their jaws up "it's the least I can do mates after all we are family." Thackerey smiled at Bunnymund "yes cousin we are family and always will be."

suddenly the bloody red queen came in the shop yelling "And why is there a rabbit I don't know here." Mally and Thackerey rolled their eyes "His my cousin dear bloody queen." she poked and ordered that he come close to her so she may take a look at him. "You are very tall for a rabbit from this world and it seems weird." He stared at her and says "Sheila I'm not from the world I'm from another world where I'm a guardian." She looks interested then says "which world is this?" Bunnymund stared at her for about ten minutes then says "sorry Sheila I'm not telling you." The bloody queen called for her guards to hold him in order for him to tell her where he is from, No for the last time which world are you from?" Thackerey drew his sword and put it up against the bloody queen, "enough let my cousin go or I shall kill her." She struggled to get the blade from her breast, "don't sit there you fools help me take him down." She tried to slap him but he blocked her hand," knights off with his head;" screamed the bloody queen. Mally tried to keep the kits away from her but one of them got through, "you leave my papa's cousin alone and my papa you don't belong here." she drew her attention towards the one kit; "you watch your step you damn brat." Thackerey pulled her tighter so that she wouldn't hurt anyone.

The white queen comes in with her own gifts, "Thackerey what is the meaning for this?" Thackerey still grasping the bloody queen looks up, "she threaten to kill my cousin just to find out which world he is from." The white queen ordered Thackerey to let her go "but My queen no disrespect she is dangerous therefore needs to booked and never seen again!" The white queen took her sister and did the only thing she could have done. "Raamah you are forbidden to come within hundred feet of them," said the white queen. As Raamah walks off with her guards she yells "soon it will be off with your heads!" all the kits stick their tongues out, while Mally and Thackerey kissed each other with a lot of passion.

Mally and Thackerey calm down with the kissy face, one of the kits up her arms and says "papa please I want to be close to you!" Mally picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "my little princess you are always that is in my life."

Bunnymund and Thackerey went over to Tarrant's tea shop to catch up, "so cuz what have you been up too?" Bunnymund scratches his ears, "Well mate I have to deal with a winter jerk who makes Easter hard, been lonely for a while." Thackerey started to laugh until his sides hurt, "cuz are you serious a winter figure is bossing you around?" Bunnymund put his head in legs, "Mate his not my boss he is just an annoying icily jerk." Thackerey couldn't stop to think that maybe his in love, Bunnymund had a worried look on his face. "well mate there is a reason I can here I kinda need your help?" Thackerey stared into his tea cup for a moment then says, "sure cuz what do you need?" Bunnymund looked away for a second then says "mate I need your help with Easter and I think I'm in love." Thackerey with a surprised "ok and who are you in love with now?"

Meanwhile in the store Mally had the kits clean up the mess they made then Mally went to his station and started to work. Bastian managed to get himself stuck to something again, the twins sweeping up the shop, Wesley trying to be the older brother and help his daddy. Alice came walking in with about twenty pounds of relaxing herbs for Mally's pillows, "Mally I have the herbs for you." Mally was too busy focusing on his work that he didn't hear her, she sees the kits behind the counter. "Wesley can you do me a favor can you get your daddy out here," he agreed and goes back to get his daddy. Amalthea came out behind the counter and says "Alice can you teach me how to bake a cake?," she pates her head and says "sure sweetie". Wesley comes back with his daddy to talk to Alice, "oh Alice I'm sorry been busy with orders all day." Alice put the herbs down then put her hand on his shoulder and says "it's fine Mally so how has your day have been?" Mally agreed then said "It's been fine the kits have been an inspiration to me, so how is the boys?" Alice looked puzzled "what boys Mal?" He looked at her for a moment then says "My husband and his cousin."

meanwhile Cheshire cat and Dinah were getting the Easter tea party underway, "Cheshire why don't you hang this lanterns under the trees." Dinah started to bake the desserts. About three hours later most of the guest have arrived in the party itself had to be divided into two parts. White queen on one side, red queen on the other. Bunnymund stay as close to the white queen as possible, it was just about time to toss to his guest so Tarrant stood up "ok now I'd like to make announcement...my sweetie Alice is pregnant and Happy Easter!" Thackerey and Mally's jaws dropped " she is pregnant?" Cheshire and Dinah smiled then say "congrats hatter." The red queen with the evilest grin on her face knowing that this was their first child.

so the party turned out amazing as the members of wonderland rest their heads, the day ends with a bang. Bunnymund was picked up by North and finally ends the cousins long fight. until next Easter comes around again...awwwww do you want more then KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THE NEXT HOLIDAY SPECIAL. "PLESENT WISHS MY DEAR BELOVED FANS."


End file.
